User blog:IBHalliwell/Comcast issue getting resolved but now Dell !!!!
The Comcast tech came as promised and I have a replace DVR, which is working like a champ. The downside how long it is taking to download the TV Listings. The tech said I should have a weeks' worth in 45 minutes, but its now been 13.5 hours and I have around 6 to 7 hours per channel downloaded. I called Comcast customers support and they asked I wait a full 24 hours for the first week full of TV Listings. Time will tell the tale. (My experience thus far with other DVR boxes has been not even close to what they're saying. I find it takes about 4 day to get 6 to 7 and 10 days to get the 12 to 14 days). The reason the TV Listing is necessary is because I want to program the DVR to record the TV series I watch (like Scan2Go). Unfortunately, the unit's scheduling interface requires a listing exist on the channel you want to watch. Hence a Castle on say TNT isn't a help when I want to watch it on ABC. Castle on ABC won't be on the air on ABC till Monday, June 24. Thus I have to wait several days, unless Comcast fixes the issue. I don't think they even want to admit there is an issue. As for Dell, I bought an extended warranty on January 25, 2013 and even got email confirming I placed the order. When I called Dell up to use the warranty I'm told they cancelled the order and I need to call another department. When I call the number they gave me, I get a voice message saying they're not in and then it simply hangs up on me. I found an email form in which to talk to them and I sent it all the details explaining I didn't cancel the order and no one from Dell called with a problem. Comcast keeps track of all my voice mail messages and I check and nothing from Dell. I also have nothing from Dell about cancelling the order for the extended warranty via snail mail. So, I just don't understand why they'd not want my good money. As for why I called for help from Dell, I've been unable to get a Windows 7 Ultimate x64 laptop to do a chkdsk at boot time. I've manually set the dirty bit. I had Windows set the dirty bit (via the command line and via the tools dialog from the drive's property dialog). I also booted to the repair menu, opened a command prompt and did a chkdsk there. I got a message about not being able to write to the event log and a number 50. I tried to do a "sfc" also from the same command prompt, but I'm told there is one already pending and to reboot. I reboot and still I get the same message. So, yeah, I'm not having a good time right now . . . anyone out there know how to help me with either the Dell warranty order OR how to fix the laptop, please feel free to help me!!! Category:Blog posts